


Homestuck Drabbles

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestucky things, mostly incomplete or things I wrote but aren't completely happy with or are too short to stand alone. This'll update often, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chubby Karkat + Sweaters

It was always hard to find something that Karkat enjoyed wearing, simply because of his picky tastes. Okay, not simply because of that, because Karkat was actually a very complex creature.

1\. The item in question had to not hint towards any specific colors, to keep his blood color anonymous.  
2\. The item in question had to be comfortable, because comfort is important when you're Karkat.  
3\. The item in question had to be loose enough to not cling to him.

The first two seem nearly logical, but why wouldn't such a handsome young fellow want to show off his body to the world? Well, being modestly overweight was the problem. The kid had always had a bit of a tummy, mostly because his Lusus worked hard to take care of him and he'd rather be on his husktop than to go out and hunt (nevermind the risks he'd take of getting hurt and having to wander back into his neighborhood covered in his own damning color).

After Sgrub, the first one of his picky tastes didn't matter so much, but Karkat liked to stick to tradition. Bragging his mutant color would feel like giving a big middle finger to Alternia, not that he ever liked it much to begin with.

When Karkat met his dancestor, he wondered how the kid could be so damn flamboyant with his blood color even if Beforus was a completely different place than Alternia. When he'd asked Kankri, the taller and older boy had simply lectured him about something that he'd immediately tuned out.

Though later on, when Kankri had gone, Karkat found one of his many red sweaters. He vaguely remembered a conversation that he'd had with Porrim about Kankri being quite messy (a trait that Karkat unfortunately had inherited) so she had knitted him many sweaters. Karkat swiped the thing, putting it on only when he was sure that no one was looking.

The vibrant red was a beautiful color against his skin, and even Karkat had to admit that he looked nice. Though, Kankri was a bit taller and thinner than Karkat, so it clung uncomfortably in some places, much to Kar's chagrin. Regardless of that, he took the sweater off and captchalogued it, knowing that it wouldn't be missed. Perhaps Karkat would ask Rose or Kanaya to make him something similar, bigger, and equally as vibrantly red.


	2. Karkat/Nepeta to Gamarabaa and flowerhairclips 's humanstuck au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gamarabaa (.tumblr.com) and I have a Humanstuck AU. This is something I wrote for her based on that, where Karkat's father (the sufferer/signless) was a travelling missionary who was killed while doing his work somewhere. We have a lot more background to it than that but I'd need a whole day to explain it and that isn't really ideal. 
> 
> This is quite old and I don't know how much I like it but I need to update here regularly. Enjoy!

Usually, it was Karkat who comforted Nepeta, but not so much today. "It's been ten fucking years since that shithead died and I'm still a fucking pansy about it," Karkat grumbled into his pillow. Nepeta frowned and rubbed his shoulders. He didn't move to stop her because it felt nice, and something about the feeling of her sitting next to him made him feel better, if only a little. "Tell me about him, Karkitty. It seemed like you were close to him..." "No, he was a fucking ass. He left my mom and I all alone and got himself killed in some third world country while preaching about some stupid shit. I don't even know. I hate him. I hate him for everything he did and I hate him for leaving my mom alone with me. She has to deal with me." Nepeta frowned and shook her head. "It isn't dealing with you if she loves you, Karkitty," she gently said to him and he didn't say anything in response. "Karkat?"

The only response to her words was a sniffle. "Karkat..." Nepeta sighed and glanced over his shoulder at him, as his back was to her. His eyes were open and staring at the wall as he cried, with his usual scowl on his face. She gently pushed his shoulder down and he obediently rolled over onto his back and glared at her, sniffling again. "I'll keep you company all day, if it'll make you feel better..."

Karkat couldn't repress a blush when Nepeta wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his nose. "You can't be lonely today, because I won't allow it!" she announced and squeezed one of his pudgy hands. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she pressed her lips against his again and again and again before pulling away. His face burned and his stomach knotted up at her actions but found himself enjoying it more than anything. Nepeta was blushing and giggling, too. "I want you to remember this day in happiness, not sadness. Celebrate your father, don't hate him, Karkitty,"

"I won't," he mumbled.


	3. Kankri and Karkat for gamarabaa.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri and Karkat being annoying little cousins in a tiny Humanstuck drabble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another chapter from gamarabaa and my humanstuck AU. This time it is a little drabble about Karkat and Kankri, several years before the main plot. I was bored and decided it was about time I put something here, so here you go. Please enjoy, despite its shortness.

“Karkat Vantas! What on earth do you think that you’re doing? Surrender that to me this instant!” Of course, of course it had to be Kankri to ruin all of the fun. Stupid three-year-older cousins that thought they had the whole freaking world to control. “Screw you, asshole! I can do whatever I want!” Karkat replied back, sticking out his tongue for emphasis. “Give me aunty’s vase before you break it! I am the one who is supposed to be watching you, if you break that, _I_ will be the one to face the consequences!” Karkat made a face at his cousin’s reply that seemed just as stuck up and snobby as everything else that he ever had to say. “Stop using so many fucking big words, who the hell do you think you are? You don’t impress anyone, Kankri! Just shut up and don’t you dare lecture me—oh.”

The lovely antique vase that Karkat’s mother had placed delicately on a high shelf, the one that Karkat was messing with when Kankri scolded him, was now a shattered pile at their feet. Nine-year-old Karkat huffed; wasn’t his fault! He got distracted from all of Kankri’s stupid scolding. “Now see what you’ve done,” twelve-year-old Kankri began, crossing his arms and preparing for one of his famous lectures that he called “sermons”. Karkat thought that the stupid ones at church were more fun than sitting through this bullshit. “I’m out of here,” the younger Vantas mumbled as he turned on his heels. No way would he stick around.

“Karkat, don’t go! You have to help me clean this up now, or else… I could get … triggered.” Karkat rolled his eyes at his cousin’s overdramatic crap, but he nodded. “Fine, whatever. Go get the shit we need,” “Only if you remember to say please and tag your potentially-triggering language, Karkat. You are a Vantas! You should not be using such unbecoming language, especially at your age-“As if you’re so much better, asswipe! All you fucking do is preach at me! If you don’t shut your fucking bitchass mouth, I’m leaving you to clean it up.”

Kankri gave Karkat a hard, hard look (or the best one he could muster, anyway) and closed his eyes, crossing his arms even tighter before making a zipped lips motion. Good.

With a little teamwork, they could get this cleaned up and hidden before anyone asked any questions as to the whereabouts of the vase.


	4. Aradia and Tavros - incomplete and abandoned fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be something for a secret santa exchange but I never finished it and did another prompt instead, but I kind of liked this a little? and thought that i should put it somewhere rather than having it as a draft or something so, take it. I'm a little sad I never finished it, I really like this pairing pale or red.

Tavros and Aradia were always quite close to each other. Some said that it was because they were both low on the hemospectrum; being the warmest two and therefore, the most mortal, tended to make people feel that they could relate, after all. Asking either of them would just get you a wink or a smile unless you were close to them. Even then, they'd deny it! "Trolls are trolls, no matter their blood color," either of them would say (though Tavros's sentence might be filled with a few more stutters and Aradia's would be spoken confidently and sweetly). 

They had so many common interests as well and that brought them together even closer. Before the "accident" or you could say, "accidents", the two were known to adventure together as well! Accompanied by their Lusii, the two would parade around one another's home and they'd roleplay. Being such wonderful friends for so long, was it really a surprise that they'd be so protective of each other?


	5. AraSol for an anon request on tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AA I can't believe that you dragged me into thith," Sollux complained as they walked through a rather dirty cave near bouts Aradia's hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anon suggested Arasol on my tumblr, and I thought it might be a nice change from the fills I still owe, so yeah~ please enjoy!

There was something about the two of them that just clicked. An opposites attract sort of thing, really. 

Aradia was an adventurer, tough as nails and happy always! Okay, not always, more like... passionate always. No matter what she did, she'd do with her whole heart. She was smart, determined, and not to mention clever!

Sollux wasn't so happy go lucky but he was certainly strong. Powerful psionics were a gift of his and he was the best of the best; not that anyone gave a rather puny honeymustardblooded kid a chance, but had they, they'd have noticed unmatched strength and potential despite his snarky, self-depreciative humor. 

One wouldn't think that the two would get along so well but amazingly... they did. 

"AA I can't believe that you dragged me into thith," Sollux complained as they walked through a rather dirty cave near bouts Aradia's hive. The girl was a few steps ahead, strolling casually and dodging the dangers that occur naturally, skipping over puddles while Sollux struggled and stomped until he finally got tired of it and floated himself beside her. "Oh, Sollux! You aren't any fun, you know? Seriously, get your ass back on the ground and do it the right way, you grumblebutt!" 

Sollux simply scoffed and muttered to himself until they came to a beautiful part of the cave - red and blue mineral deposits glimmered and glowed under the small cracks of sunlight escaping through the cave walls. 

"Isn't it romantic, Sollux?" Aradia whispered, taking his hand. Sollux flinched initially but slowly eased himself back down to the floor and squeezed Aradia's hand. "Yeah, it really ith."


	6. Latula/Porrim for curbstompinakarkat.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a mutual understanding between the two of them, after all. A feminist and a r4d girl. So different, and so similar were they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> curbstompinakarkat on tumblr requested for me to write him some Latula/Porrim for his birthday! Sorry that it's late, hope you enjoy!

The two girls had always gotten along fairly well, really. Perhaps it was their close positions to each other in the hemospectrum or perhaps their personalities were just that similar! Ask anyone and they wouldn't be able to tell you how or why, but there was certainly an underlying respect that the two girls had for each other. 

That was why it came as a general shock when they had a rather black fling. 

Porrim was used to having romantic flings, but Latula? Not so much. She'd been with Mituna for so many years that once again, romance was a foreign field-- especially the blackrom type.

Latula was a smart girl; she knew blackrom consisted of the tougher, less gentle things that matesprits didn't really do together because of the fear that they'd hurt one another, though it was still completely passionate. Quite exciting, too. 

Rough kisses and touches, bites and bruises were all part of their game. Hiding it wasn't easy but they didn't need to, as everyone already pretty much knew. 

Kankri disapproved, and Latula felt a little bad about that, but he was a strange troll anyway! Besides, Porrim wasn't really his real mother anyways and any feelings that were between Kankri and Latula weren't important anyways. 

Whatever. 

When they met up, it was usually rather bright outside, simply because it didn't really bother any of them and the others would be asleep. Porrim was a rainbowdrinker, and Latula always had her shades on, so the light was dimmed and turned red either way. Plus, they were dead and their memories couldn't harm them... and it didn't hurt that the Beforusian sun wasn't so harsh, either. 

Talking was a thing that they did a lot of. For people in a black romance, they tended to act more like more like moirails at times. They'd talk about Mituna and his accident, or Kankri and his snobbiness, or even their lives on Beforus before the game. Rarely did they speak about their lives after, on Alternia as different people though. 

The two girls enjoyed a couple sweeps of tasty blackrom before becoming bored of one another, thinking it would be better to be friends. Everyone else who knew about their romance assumed it would be better -- There was a mutual understanding between the two of them, after all. A feminist and a r4d girl. So different, and so similar were they.


	7. NepKat for squidvincible.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of snapping at Nepeta, Karkat sighed and sat the computer aside. He slunk down a bit in his chair and stared at her as she cocked her head to one side and blinked a few times, “Are mew alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squidvincible wanted KatNep! Here you go, dear -- I'm sorry it is so late.

“Karkitty, what’purr mew doing?” 

It was just like Nepeta to lean over Karkat’s shoulder when he was on his husktop, wasn’t it? He slapped it shut, swinging his swivel-chair around to face her. Instead of snapping at Nepeta, Karkat sighed and sat the computer aside. He slunk down a bit in his chair and stared at her as she cocked her head to one side and blinked a few times, “Are mew alright?” 

“I’ve got a headache, that’s all. Fuck off,” Karkat mumbled. He certainly wasn’t his usual self, though; even with his vulgarity, he spoke in a whisper. Nepeta shook her head at his request, though – she was going to help him, whether he wanted it or not. “Purrlease come here, Karkitten. I pawnt to help mew, okay?” 

What did he have to lose? Karkat nodded and crawled out of his seat, taking a seat next to Nepeta who was sitting on the floor. “Come now, Karkitty! I won’t bite unless mew pawnt me to…” the olive-blooded girl crawled behind the mutant blood, easing him into a position so that his head was resting on her lap. Karkat gave a gentle sigh; it felt much better than being bent over awkwardly while staring at a screen. 

Nepeta took off her claws, sitting them aside, and gently rubbed the pads of her fingers against his temples; Karkat flinched at first before he sighed into it, comfortable and his headache inching away… until eventually, the grumpy boy fell asleep. 

Nepeta giggled and sat back a bit, careful not to disturb Karkat as she did. Helping out her beloved with a problem? That certainly made her day.


	8. Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is thtupid and I'm thtupid for agreeing to it,” Sollux mumbled under his breath as he adjusted the wings of his bee suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something written for my adorable Moirail.

“This is thtupid and I'm thtupid for agreeing to it,” Sollux mumbled under his breath as he adjusted the wings of his bee suit. Aradia smirked and pinched him on the arm, causing the taller boy to sputter and grunt. “What the fuck, AA?” he asked and she just continued to smirk. “Sollux, you're being an asshole! It's for the kids!” The Japanese girl bent down to pick up a particularly sticky two year old, making a face when she noticed the grape juice fingers covering her cheeks. 

She handed this child off to Sollux who whined and held the kid up by the foot, grunting. “We're never having kidth, Ara. Ever. Okay?” Aradia raised an eyebrow and shook her head, picking up another child that was thankfully not sticky. “Sollux, hold the kid right or you'll get us in trouble! When you said that you wanted to do something for charity to look good, I looked hard to find this for us!” “I would rather take my chantheth with the fucking thcholarthipth to Thouth Africa rather than with thethe little fuckerth. They're thticky and thmelly and groth, I hate kidth.” Aradia rolled her eyes again, a habit that was constant around Alexander J. Captor. 

“At least you landdw-wellers don't hav-ve to change fuckin' diapers,” Eric Ampora the Seahorse piped up from behind them.


	9. EquiKat for Hotstriderass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As red as Karkat's blood was, that was as red a Equius was for Karkat. The latter wasn't concerned about blood, of course. Karkat just was happy to be loved in return, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super mega late Christmas present for hotstriderass over at tumblr! Hope you like it, babe. Sorry it is so late and short vAv

Perhaps it was the fact that they were so unlikely of a pair and so vastly different that made them fit so well together. 

Equius was a strong kid -- always breaking things by accident and scaring away others. Karkat, however, was more curious of Equius than afraid of him. After all, Karkat was shunned and so was Equius; that gave them an excuse to talk, at least. 

Karkat found that beneath the sweaty e%terior, Equius was really a good person. He had thoughts, achievements, goals, dreams, and horrible taste in body soap but that was another conversation. 

Tracing the scars up and down Equius's arms became a quick favorite of Karkat's. One day, he spoke of them -- "Why the fuck don't you wear a shirt with sleeves? If you did, I bet you wouldn't get chopped up by your robots all the time, dumbass." "Language, Karkat. I simply find it to be uncomfortable, when working with electronic boards and sensitive materials, the last thing that one wants to do is drip sweat on it, correct? More clothes does indeed mean more bodyheat kept, which means more sweat."

With Karkat, Equius found someone soft. 

As prickly as Karkat appeared to be, the smaller boy didn't ever use his fangs, especially not when kissing. His lips were tender, shaky even sometimes when Equius surprised him with unexpected affection. 

As red as Karkat's blood was, that was as red a Equius was for Karkat. The latter wasn't concerned about blood, of course. Karkat just was happy to be loved in return, for once.


	10. TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do not see why we have to partake in such lowblood activities. Perhaps we could go practice our archery or paint a running musclebeast, or--” “Shut the fuck up, it's coming on!” Karkat shushed the blue-blooded troll as the theme song came on for the show that they'd be watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick EquiKat (if you squint omg sorry) drabble for aquariuscorpio over at tumblr!

It wasn't a secret that Karkat enjoyed watching television. The kids marveled as the young troll sat on John's couch in front of the box for hours and hours and hours, expressionless and eyes glued to the television set. It could be creepy, almost. The only thing proven to roost the Alternian was the threat of disconnecting the cable, to which he would hiss (much like a cat, Rose noticed, which caused John and Jade to cackle and Dave to crack a cocky half-grin). 

Today (or shall we say “tonight”), however, Karkat had invited another troll to join him in his television watching. Who could have guessed? It was Equius. “I do not see why we have to partake in such lowblood activities. Perhaps we could go practice our archery or paint a running musclebeast, or--” “Shut the fuck up, it's coming on!” Karkat shushed the blue-blooded troll as the theme song came on for the show that they'd be watching. 

The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. 

“This is the stupid shitty human version, sorry for that. I think that OUR version was way better but whatever, these assholes wouldn't know plot if it bit them in the-” “Watch your language, mutantblood,” Equius was the one to interrupt this time, even if Karkat was talking over the show. Rather than to react, the “mutantblood” in question simply shut up and leaned against the arm of the couch that they were both sitting on, getting engrossed in the plot. 

“I cannot believe that happened,” Equius marveled, his glasses sliding down his nose. “Shit, yes. The next episode is even better, wait until you see what Carlton does to get revenge. It's not like, what you'd think it'd be, it's actually really creative if they kept this episode the same like the last one was, for the most part. You saw lots of the caste-shit removed but it's humans, what the fuck can we even say.” 

Equius paused for a moment, rather than comment to his TV-watching pal. He just leaned over and planted a (slightly sweaty) kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for the good time, muta- … Karkat.”


End file.
